


on a sunny afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Captured Rodney, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to say I love you #6</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a sunny afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

It was a Tuesday when they found him. Not that Terran days of the week meant much in the Pegasus Galaxy, but John found himself clinging to his days and months and years long after he'd ceased to think of Earth as home.

So, it was a Tuesday. The sixth Tuesday since Rodney had been taken, the gate closing behind John with a stutter and no McKay.

The sun blinded him as he stepped through the 'gate but he could find Rodney in complete darkness. Kneeling, John whispered three words that he thought he'd never get the chance to say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my McShep Drabble collection (chapter 3)


End file.
